


Night Moves

by Nadare



Series: Challenge Yourself Fic Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Great Depression, Huddling For Warmth, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Sharing a Bed, Vignette, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: It's a cold night in the city. With no power and subzero temperatures, Steve and Bucky find other ways to stay warm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Challenge Yourself Fic Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146407
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandoms Challenge 2021





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 4: Write something less than 500 words. 
> 
> Detailed as I get at times, this one was rough. Still happy with how it turned out, though.

“I feel like a popsicle,” Bucky said as he opened the front door, clutching a bag full of food from the diner down the street, one of the few buildings on their block that still had power.

The winter storm that had ravaged New York City was merciless, dumping foot after foot of snow upon it, as well as plunging temperatures into the negative. It was the coldest the city had been in years.

A light appeared in the hallway before Steve’s head peeked out from the kitchen door, his flashlight illuminating the darkness Bucky stood in.

Bucky smiled as Steve stepped fully into the hallway. He had a thick blanket over his shoulders, looking like he was slowly being swallowed whole.

“Come into the kitchen,” Steve suggested lightly, Bucky raising an eyebrow in response. He trailed after Steve, stopping when he saw the kitchen table had been moved to the far corner. A cot was sitting as close to the stove as possible, Bucky able to feel the heat coming off it instantly.

Bucky stepped into the kitchen. “Well, you’ve definitely been busy. How’d you get your hands on coal? They’re sold out everywhere.”

Steve held open one side of his blanket with a grin. “Being small has its advantages.”

“Working at a grocer probably helps too,” Bucky added, joining Steve on the cot. He’d managed to stay warm while working his shift at the docks earlier, but the walk home had been truly hellish, even wearing the heaviest winter gear he owned.

Basking in the heat of the blanket over his shoulders and the body next to him, Bucky had to admit it was a cozy arrangement Steve had set up.

“I heard the cold snap is supposed to break tomorrow,” Steve said, taking the bag of food from Bucky’s lap. He opened it and peered down into its depths. “If this soup is still hot, I’ll love you forever.”

Bucky smirked as he got up briefly to get some spoons. “What, you don’t now?”

“You know what I mean,” Steve replied, pressing his hands around one of the containers of chicken noodle soup with a sigh. “It smells great.”

“Dig on in then.”

In no time at all, they’d demolished the meal, Bucky warm from the inside out now. With as prone to sickness as Steve was, he was more than happy to take care of him during the oppressive winter weather.

Once Steve was finished placing the take-out containers in the sink, Bucky patted the cot in silent invitation.

Steve plopped down in front of Bucky, forcing him to scoot back to make room. Bucky placed his arms around Steve’s waist, nuzzling the back of his shoulder as the blanket draped over them both.

“There's another way to keep warm tonight,” Steve said, turning in Bucky's arms.

One corner of Bucky's mouth rose up. “Oh, yeah?”

Leaning closer, Steve pressed his forehead against Bucky's. “Yeah.”

“I like the way you think.”


End file.
